Blog użytkownika:Stygies VIII/Trochę wytycznych o wytycznych
450px|right Jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, jakie niektórzy robią na swojej nowej wiki, jest napisanie zasad i wytycznych. W końcu wszyscy chcemy, żeby wszystko było od samego początku robione w odpowiedni sposób. Mam dla was radę: nie róbcie tak. Na nowej wiki o wiele ważniejsze jest sprawienie, że jest ona jak najbardziej otwarta i przyjazna. Nie musi wcale być perfekcyjna. Na tym etapie twojej wiki najlepiej by było koncentrować się na budowaniu jej zawartości i przyciąganiu tych wiecznie nieuchwytnych edytorów. Po pewnym czasie nadchodzi jednak moment, kiedy wytyczne stają się ważne. Często tak jest, kiedy ktoś zaczyna przekraczać granice i wykorzystywać fakt, że nie ma zapisanych zasad. W sytuacji idealnej napiszesz już jakieś zasady zanim to się stanie. FANDOM ma swoje własne wytyczne, które określają reguły zachowywania się w całej, globalnej społeczności. To oznacza, że podstawy typu „nie używaj mowy nienawiści” czy „niech informacje prywatne pozostaną prywatne” już zostały wzięte pod uwagę. Ale nie martw się o duplikowanie, nadal możesz mieć lokalną wersję ze szczegółami dostosowanymi do twojej wiki i jej kultury. W Pomoc:Wytyczne społeczności możesz znaleźć kilka przykładów, które pomogą ci rozpocząć pisanie. Możesz chcieć także dodać bardziej praktyczne zasady, które określają sposób, w jaki powinny być pisane artykuły. Taki „podręcznik stylu” to dobry sposób na to, by propagować spójny wygląd zawartości wiki. Na przykład, możesz uściślić czy należy używać brytyjskiego, czy amerykańskiego angielskiego, albo kiedy trzeba dodać infoboks. Musisz pamiętać, że nie uwzględnisz każdego problemu. Nawet, jeżeli ci się to prawie uda, zawsze znajdą się ludzie, którzy są w stanie znaleźć luki i wyjątki - nazywamy ich „prawnikami zasad”. To ludzie, którzy będą szukali każdego sposobu na to, by obejść twoje wytyczne. Prawdopodobnie będą robili coś, co ledwo mieści się w zasadach, a potem powiedzą, że nie możesz ich zablokować, bo w sumie nie złamali tak do końca żadnej reguły - i to wszystko przy wprowadzaniu zamętu na wiki. Widziałam to na Wikipedii. Mają zasadę, według której nie można cofać edycji innych użytkowników więcej, niż trzy razy dziennie. To ma na celu zatrzymanie „wojen edycyjnych”, ale widziałam strony, na których dwójka kłócących się ludzi wykonuje dokładnie trzy cofnięcia edycji dziennie... całymi miesiącami! Tak więc, najlepiej jest wypisać wytyczne z odrobiną luzu dla zdrowego rozsądku. Na przykład, możesz napisać, że „usuwanie treści stron podlega karze bana na 3 miesiące”, albo możesz napisać, że „usuwanie treści stron może podlegać karze bana na okres do 3 miesięcy”. To zostawia ci możliwość skrócenia lub zrezygnowania z bana, jeżeli ktoś raczej popełnił błąd, a nie usunął treść strony celowo. I pamiętaj, że kiedy ktoś wywołuje zamęt, zakłócenia na wiki i ją psuje, może zostać zbanowany nawet, jeżeli nie łamie konkretnej zasady. Ogólnie, zachęcam do zachowania ostrożności w zapisywaniu zasad, które są zbyt surowe. Mogą spowodować stworzenie nieprzyjaznej i sztywnej społeczności, która nakłada kary na nowicjuszy za zgłębianie doświadczeń z wikią. Wiem, że ludzie będą mówić, że nowicjusz powinien był wcześniej przeczytać politykę wiki - ale bądźmy ze sobą szczerzy, kiedy ostatni raz przeczytałeś w całości Zasady Użytkowania albo Wytyczne Społeczności jakiejś strony, zanim do niej dołączyłeś? Nowicjusze popełniają błędy, ale wskazówki i porady są zazwyczaj lepsze, niż przywalenie komuś od razu księgą zasad! Pamiętaj, wytyczne są narzędziem, które pomaga sprawnie działać twojej wiki i pomagają w unikaniu konfliktów. Nie mają wszystkich obciążać apodyktycznymi i skomplikowanymi regułami, bo to prędzej zniszczy twoją społeczność zamiast ją budować. Ale dobry, solidny zestaw wytycznych może być wielkim atutem wiki i jej społeczności. Powyższy tekst jest tłumaczeniem wpisu na blogu o tytule Some Guidelines on Guidelines. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fandom News